


i'm falling for your eyes (but they don't know me yet)

by burntotears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac kiss for the first time in their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm falling for your eyes (but they don't know me yet)

“Hey.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, his voice quiet and full of the same wondering quality that Isaac’s held.

“C’mere.” Isaac held his arms out for Stiles to occupy the space within them. He was sprawled across Stiles’ bed, head propped up on a pillow, an easy but anticipatory air about him.

They both had it. Ever since they’d admitted to having feelings for one another, things hadn’t really taken a turn in any drastic way. They were still hanging out like they had before, only they began hugging more, sitting closer to one another, and making any excuse to touch each other. It’d only been a week, but it’d been a pretty awesome one.

So Stiles didn’t hesitate to abandon his spot at the foot of the bed, book lying open with the spine folding a tent against his bedsheets. Though his movements were tentative, his heart was beating staccato in his chest, betraying any calmness he exuded on the outside.

“Kay,” he replied even though he was already settling in against Isaac. His arm slid easily around Isaac’s waist, chest pressed in against the werewolf’s own. Stiles nestled his face into the crook of Isaac’s neck, taking a long, deep breath of Isaac’s scent and smiling against his skin when Isaac inhaled sharply in response, arms tightening around Stiles’ back.

“God... it drives me crazy when you do that,” Isaac said.

Grinning even broader, Stiles’ tongue darted out between his lips and tentatively tasted Isaac’s skin. “This too?”

“ _Yes_ ,” came Isaac’s reply, barely above a whisper, more a release of air than an actual word. He ran his finger along the edge of Stiles’ jaw, tracing the bone to his neck and continuing down that long line to his shoulder. 

Stiles created a small amount of suction just underneath Isaac’s jaw, just barely pulling at the tender skin. Isaac moaned softly in response, leaning his neck to the side to make things easier for Stiles.

“You’re amazing; you know that, right?” Isaac asked quietly, rubbing small circles into Stiles’ neck with his forefinger.

“Mmm...” The inflection of his hum indicated that he was considering the possibility. Finally he pulled back and looked Isaac in the face. “I’ve been considering getting behind that theory the more you mention it. Which is a lot, by the way.” The side of his mouth tugged up in a playful smirk.

“Shut up,” Isaac whined, his cheeks coloring slightly at being called out on his insistent flattery.

“Hey, I didn’t say it was a bad thing; was just pointing out the obvious, is all.” Stiles took a deep breath and added, “You’re pretty kick ass yourself, dude.”

That made the werewolf’s mouth lift into a small grin. “I am... and don’t you forget it.”

“Fat chance of that,” Stiles scoffed, leaning in to place a quick peck on Isaac’s lips. The other teen stilled, his eyes half-lidded as he searched Stiles’ face. They’d really only kissed once and that had been rather tame and inconveniently short thanks to Scott making an appearance and sufficiently ruining the moment. So Stiles could understand the way Isaac seemed to vibrate after Stiles’ lips touched his; he had to be filled with the same anticipation as Stiles. Though they ran the risk of the sheriff walking in on them if they allowed themselves to partake, Stiles quickly stacked enough reasons into his mental ‘pros’ column to deduce that it would be totally worth the humiliation.

Isaac’s eyes were darting all over Stiles’ face, considering him, but there was no advancement being made on his side. So Stiles made the initial move for the both of them, moving forward slowly and pressing his lips flush against Isaac’s again, but this time he stayed, opening his mouth minutely to see if Isaac was going to respond.

Apparently his unasked question was being answered with enthusiasm. Isaac trailed his hand back up the long curve of Stiles’ neck and cupped the side of his face, fingertips dancing just inside his hairline. Stiles leaned into the touch, giving his mouth better alignment against Isaac’s. They kissed slowly and still tentatively, but it was warm and comfortable. Stiles rested his hand on Isaac’s chest, his fingers just barely clearing the collar of Isaac’s t-shirt, allowing him to trace along the line of the werewolf’s clavicle. 

After a couple of minutes of rather chaste kissing, Stiles pressed it a bit further. He opened his mouth wider and slid his tongue along Isaac’s bottom lip experimentally. He felt the other teen’s lip quiver underneath the touch and then his mouth was opening in the same manner, tongue pressing forward to meet with Stiles’. A shiver ran up the length of Stiles’ spine at the contact and he made a tiny half fist in the hollow of Isaac’s throat. Isaac’s hand curled around the back of Stiles’ head, fingers sliding through the strands of his now-longer hair, twitching just slightly forward against the back of Stiles’ head. Though it was barely a movement, Stiles understood and pressed in closer, putting a bit more pressure against Isaac’s mouth.

They continued to venture back and forth into each other’s mouths, tasting and exploring new territory with wonderment. When they were both breathing quite heavily, Isaac started to pull back. Stiles let his teeth close around the werewolf’s bottom lip as he was moving away, nibbling with the barest of pressure at the soft flesh. It was good enough, apparently, because a whimper came up the back of Isaac’s throat and he shivered beneath Stiles. 

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, his lids heavy with the weight of the moment they were sharing. Isaac’s eyes were shining bright blue back at him. “Wow,” the werewolf said breathily against Stiles’ face. 

“Totally,” Stiles responded in kind, his brain giddy and stupid. But the doubt began to creep up on him now that they were just looking at one another. “So it - it was good? It was okay?”

Isaac actually snorted through his nose in response, blinking at a ridiculously slow pace that allowed Stiles time to study the way his eyelashes turned out from his eyelids. “Stiles,” he said fondly, “it was _great_. Don’t worry about it.”

Stiles nodded firmly, feeling his face flush. “Yeah. Okay good. Let’s just not even consider how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Isaac’s eyebrows inched up questioningly, accompanied by a growing smirk. “Oh yeah? Been fantasizing about me, Stilinski?”

A groan escaped Stiles. “Yeah okay. Why don’t you put that mouth to better use and kiss me again?”

The werewolf laughed in response, but he did lean in and kiss Stiles again, starting with a more heated pace that had Stiles growing hard as he moaned into the other teen’s mouth...

 

Stiles’ head fell off of his hand and he smacked his forehead cleanly against his desk, sending him bolt upright and flailing from confusion as he realized where he was. “Ugh,” he groaned, rubbing his forehead. Shifting in his seat, he found that he actually was hard and sighed in annoyance. He hated when he got boners in class.

He’d been having some variation of this dream for about two weeks now and it was getting increasingly more sappy with each iteration. He and Isaac were about as far from that type of relationship as two people who shared a best friend could be, yet that had not stopped Stiles’ overactive imagination from casting the werewolf in all of his wet dreams as of late.

He could feel eyes on him and he looked up, eyes swiveling around the room before landing on Isaac a couple of rows away. The werewolf was staring right at him with bright, almost knowing eyes, wearing the exact smirk he’d had on his face in Stiles’ dream.

_“Been fantasizing about me, Stilinski?”_

\- fin -


End file.
